


Mind vomit

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Other, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: This is where my shorter stories will be collected.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Silence is sickening, twisted, matted hair in my throat. Clogging my screams and gasps for breath, pain, pain, pain. Pain helps, pain reminds you your alive, that this is real, this is painfully real. Gagging, hacking, hair, hair, so much hair, so much blood, teeth gore pouring from my face, mouth, I can taste the decay. Where am I, who am I? God.. I’m god right?


	2. Between Two Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved from ‘Lover’s Suicide’

Between two trees a body lays.  
A body lays waiting to be found.  
A body lay hidden under the dirt and leaves.  
The flesh is rotten and decayed, the bones lay wet and damp in the soil.  
A body lays between two trees lost and alone.  
A body lays buried with secrets.  
A body will never be found.


	3. Machine

I want to feed you into a machine, I want to listen to your bones crack and pop under the pressure. I want to hear your screaming and crying as you die. I want to see your flesh turn red and purple, I want to see you ground up into an unrecognizable pile of meat, hair, teeth and bone fragments.


	4. Grasp

I want to grasp your mouth in my hands, get a tight hold on your mandible and maxilla, then rip your jaw clean off, right down the throat.


	5. Be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember writing this.

When a broken angel judges souls, a few devils will always be likely to slip in. Through the cracks of empathy they have for the damned. Leak into Heaven and damage more angels, who in turn let in more devils. Hevean isn’t perfect, nor are souls. You can stop believing a lie


	6. Death in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one I do not recall creating.

Each day I look into the mirror and I see death, static ruptures my brain and leaks into my eyes to blur my vision. I can taste the blood in the back of my throat before it flows out my nose, looking down into the sink, causing myself to break eye contact with evil. I do have evil eyes, and I do love to stare.


	7. Shhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An void fills my memory for this one as well.

Staring at your face like an old photograph, I can see the death in your eyes. Replacing the life that once flourished in them, like a deep, endless shadow stretching a pale milky film over those once lively eyes. Your lips a pale blue and stone cold to mine in each chast kiss, mouth unmoving, I feel the wounds on your skin. Your cheek hollowed out, I can play with your jaw bone, trace the groves with my finger as if flesh. The smell of decay is wonderful, truely, festering in the pool of once organs below me. You're so cold my lover. So dead.


End file.
